Assimilation
by NCC-1701
Summary: The Borg capture Data telling The Enterprise crew he will be used to gain access to Starfleet Communications, however maybe this was not their true motive...


Starfleet Command Jupiter Station, Jupiter, Alpha Quadrant, United Federation of Planets,  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
"Admiral," Lt Regenald Barclay called chasing after Admiral Paris, "Admiral!" "What?" Admiral Paris said spinning around. "Probe 8025, the visual data, it was-" "Barclay! Slow down!" Barclay stepped up to an LCARS access display, "Computer," he said quickly "Access Probe 8025 Visual data, authorisation Barclay-46-omega." The computer processed Barclays' request. It made a small bleep and the visual data gathered by the probe was displayed on the screen. It showed a large thick green class 4 nebula. Four cube shapes were emerging from the nebula. They couldn't be clearly made out until they hit the probe and destroyed it.  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, Neutral Zone, Beta Quadrant, The Romulan Star Empire,  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
"Come," Captain Picard droned, The Ready Room doors hissed open and Picard's first officer, Commander William Riker walked in looking his usual cheerful self. Picard was looking at the desktop LCARS console. He ignored Riker for a moment then he looked up. Riker held up a PADD, "Sensor sweep" He said. "Mm hmm, thank you Number One, put it down here" Picard said clearing a space on the desk. Riker put the PADD on the desk and Picard started concentrating on the console again. Riker didn't move. "Is something wrong sir?" Riker asked, his smile fading a little. "No Commander, your dismissed." Picard replied without looking up. Riker looked at him for another moment then he walked out onto the Bridge. He sat in Captain Picard's chair until Picard came onto the bridge some fifteen minutes later. Picard sat in his own chair and Commander Riker took his own chair. He turned to face Riker. "I've just received a transmission from Admiral Paris at the Jupiter station. The probe they launched two days ago received visual data of the Class 4 nebula. They had launched the probe with the intention that it would give Voyager a beacon to follow, however the visual data gathered by the probe detected at least one cube shape moving towards the probe before they destroyed it." "Borg?" "It looks like it. Based on their speed and direction they were moving in, Starfleet speculates that they were heading for us." "Us?" Riker asked. "Us being Earth or us being The Enterprise?" "The Enterprise" Picard replied. "Starfleet is going to try and spare some reinforcements. Admiral Paris does not want The Enterprise to be in the way of The Borg because they are worried about my ability to make right decisions because of my past experience with The Borg." "You've proved on several occasions that your experience has made you no less able than any other captain. However, if it's all the same to you, I'm keen to avoid the Borg if I can. How long is it until Starfleet expects they'll be here?" "Two hours. Maybe less." Riker let out a whistle.  
  
Borg Cube Designation 263267, En Route to Neutral Zone, Beta Quadrant, The Romulan Star Empire,  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
"Target; United Federation of Planets Starship USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class, ETA; One hour thirty two minutes, nineteen seconds. Primary Target; Access Starfleet Main Computer Systems Network, Secondary Target; Assimilate the Enterprise, The United Federation of Planets and reclaim Locutus of Borg."  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, Neutral Zone, Beta Quadrant, The Romulan Star Empire,  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
"Sir," The chief tactical officer, Lt Briggs said from the Tactical Station "There is a single cube shaped object approaching from transwarp. Its Borg." Picard stood up. "Sir," Briggs said, "We are being hailed.No.you are being hailed." "On screen," Picard said. A Borg Unimatrix appeared on the viewscreen. "Locutus of Borg, you will beam aboard our vessel and be re-assimilated into The Collective. You will then assist in the assimilation of the Enterprise. We will then proceed to Sector 001, The Terran System, where we will assimilate Sol III. From here we will gain access to the Starfleet Communications Network and we will use the computer to assimilate the rest of the United Federation of Planets. Resistance is Futile." Picard paced around the bridge. He then turned to the viewscreen. "I am Locutus of Borg. What if I have no desire to be re-assimilated?" Picard asked. "Your desires are irrelevant. You will be re-assimilated and you will assist us to assimilate the United Federation of Planets. If you fail to comply, we will destroy you." "Why do you need me to assimilate the Earth?" Picard asked. "In order to access the Starfleet Computer Network we will require the new authorisation codes. By re-assimilating you we will learn the codes and we will be able to access the computer which will allow us to assimilate The Federation." Captain Picard turned to the tactical station. He signalled for the channel to be closed. "They make their plan blindingly obvious." Riker said to Picard. "Indeed.Red alert," Picard said from his chair, "Shields up, all hands to battle stations, charge phasers and photon torpedoes." "Sir," Briggs said, "The Borg have caught us in a tractor beam. It's draining our shields. We are being boarded." Five Borg Drones appeared on the bridge. One of them grabbed Lt Commander Data by the arm and beamed away with him. The other was accessing the ship's computer while the others covered him. The drone at the computer had clearly gathered the information he was looking for as they then beamed away. Captain Picard moved to his chair. "Report," He said. "Shields have failed. Data has been captured and they have accessed information in our computer." The Tactical Officer replied, "It was Starfleet Command codes." Picard looked up. "The Borg can't use the codes, it needs a voice authorisation." "True," Briggs replied, "But Data can access anything if he mimics the right voice." Picard didn't reply. "Sir," Briggs said, "The Borg have entered a new heading. Sector 001, The Terran System, Sol III.Earth. They are moving at warp 9.97" "Pursuit course Ensign, Maximum Warp, Engage!" Picard snapped at the young ensign at the helm. The Enterprise warp nasals shone a bright blue. The light dimmed very suddenly and the Enterprise was hurtled forward towards Earth.  
  
Borg Cube Designation 263267, En Route to Sol III, The Terran System, Alpha Quadrant, United Federation of Planets  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
"USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class has plotted a pursuit course. Increase speed to Transwarp and continue course to Earth. ETA: Fourteen minutes fifteen seconds."  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, En Route to Sol III, The Terran System, Alpha Quadrant, United Federation of Planets  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
"Sir," The young Ensign at the helm piped up "We've um.lost The Borg." Picard moved over to the Comm. "Lost them?" He snapped, as if the Enterprise couldn't possibly be outrun. "Yes sir," The Ensign said, "They have gone to Transwarp. Readings show they will arrive at Earth in about fifteen minutes. If we continue at Maximum Warp, we could be there in a couple of hours." Picard threw himself into his chair. "The Borg could have assimilated the entire Federation by then." He snapped. He thumped his combadge. "Mr LaForge, there's no way we can catch up with The Borg?" "No sir, not without using the same technology as them, but that could take hours, perhaps weeks to develop. However.there is one possibility, but it's a long shot, and we'd probably need to use most of our auxiliary power." "I'm listening." Picard said. "If we could use the deflector to transmit a signal to the Delta Quadrant, perhaps Voyager could do the Borg Transwarp Hub some damage. It might slow the Borg down, or even stop them." "Make it so."  
  
USS Voyager, NCC-74656, Intrepid Class Starship, Delta Quadrant, Unexplored Sector  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
"Captain," Tuvok said from the tactical station. "We are receiving a hail, which appears to have a Federation signature. The signal is badly damaged." Captain Janeway scowled. "Is it Barclay?" She asked. "Negative. The signal is coming from a ship. NCC-1701-E.it's the Enterprise." Janeway scowled again. 'The Enterprise? From this distance?' "Open channel." She said. Captain Picard appeared on her viewscreen. Or at least, a badly deteriorated, scrambled representation of him did. "Captain Janeway," He said, "I haven't got time to explain; the signal is too weak. We sent it out through our deflector so we could send it at all. The Borg are heading for Earth. We were the only one's available to chase it, however they have gone to Transwarp, we can't follow. Captain, could you find a Transwarp Hub and destroy it. This should - in theory - slow the Borg down." "Or make them very, very angry!" Janeway snapped. "Captain, I haven't got time to argue this out! As captain of a tactically much more powerful ship than yours, I am ordering you to destroy that hub! Picard out!" The sensor image of Picard disappeared from the viewscreen. Chakotay turned to Janeway. "He has a point Captain," He said calmly "Captain Picard is in command of a Sovereign Class Starship. You're obligated to carry out his orders." Janeway sighed. She tapped her combadge. "Bridge to Astrometrics, find the nearest Borg Transwarp Hub." "Yes captain," Seven of Nine said across the COMM from Astrometrics.  
  
Borg Cube Designation 263267, En Route to Sol III, The Terran System, Alpha Quadrant, United Federation of Planets  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
"Borg Transwarp Hub 3 is under attack. Attacker: Federation Starship USS Voyager NCC-74656, Intrepid Class, Captain Kathryn Janeway in command, Dispatch Borg Sphere Designation 3523 and Borg Tactical Cube Designation 2532. Primary Target: Abort Voyager's attack on Borg Transwarp Hub 3, Secondary Target: Assimilate The USS Voyager and re-assimilate Seven of Nine, Tertiotry Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One,"  
  
USS Voyager, NCC-74656, Intrepid Class Starship, Delta Quadrant, Unexplored Sector  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
Voyager rocked. "Report!" Janeway called. "We are under attack by a Borg Sphere and a Borg Tactical Cube. Minimal damage to shields. No major casualties." "We need to destroy that Hub, but if we continue to fire on it The Borg will blow us to pieces.Chakotay, take Lt Paris and Commander Tuvok to the Delta Flyer. Use it to destroy the hub. We'll cover you."  
  
Borg Cube Designation 263267, En Route to Sol III, The Terran System, Alpha Quadrant, United Federation of Planets  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"The Delta Flyer 74656, Commander Chakotay in Command has damaged a Transwarp Hub. Emergency drop to warp. Resume course to Sol III at warp 9. The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Locutus of Borg in command is still in pursuit. They now are capable of successfully completing their pursuit course. If they attempt to intervene, destroy them. Secondary Target: Reclaim Locutus of Borg is irrelevant. Destroy the Enterprise. New objectives: Primary Target: Evade The Enterprise and assimilate Sol III and The United Federation of Planets. Secondary Target: If our attempts at evading the Enterprise are unsuccessful, destroy the Enterprise."  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, En Route to Sol III, The Terran System, Alpha Quadrant, United Federation of Planets  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
Picard walked into the ready room. His plan was to sit down and see if he could just think about some way to defeat The Borg. As much as he knew about them, they were still a very real threat. He found he couldn't think clearly. And now that they had Data he was even less sure about what to do. The Borg had never held a hostage. Except for him, but it had fallen to Commander Riker to save him. He stood up and returned to The Bridge.  
  
Borg Cube Designation 263267, En Route to Sol III, The Terran System, Alpha Quadrant, United Federation of Planets  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
"State the security command codes for Starfleet's Primary Communications Network!" "Do you not know the codes?" Data asked. He was sure that's what he saw that drone accessing. "That question is irrelevant. You will state Starfleet Security Codes!" "If I were to refuse.what would become of me?" Data asked calmly. "We would destroy you." "I do not believe that is so. I believe you have taken me so that whether by force or otherwise, I would give the command codes to give you access to Starfleet Communications. I believe you will not destroy me, as without me your plan will fail." "You know nothing of our plan. Your beliefs are all based on speculation. Your primitive posotronic matrix can not make accurate speculations." "Maybe so, however your plan is." Data's voice then became very much like Commander Riker's ".Blindingly obvious." "You are incorrect. We are aware of your own security protocols so we know that it is impossible to obtain them from you. However, if we agree to return you in exchange for Locutus, then we can re-assimilate him and obtain the codes from him. Then you may be returned to your people." "Captain Picard will not agree." Data said coolly. "After we assimilated him years ago we learned everything about him. Based on the information we received from his assimilation, we estimate a 99.99998% chance that Locutus will comply to save you." The Hive then continued to talk however they appeared to be talking to themselves rather than Data. "USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E is approaching. Open hailing frequencies."  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, En Route to Sol III, The Terran System, Alpha Quadrant, United Federation of Planets  
  
Stardate: 55123.5  
  
"I am Locutus of Borg. State your demands." Picard said to the picture of The Hive on the viewscreen. "We are The Borg. Your Lieutenant Commander Data is aboard this vessel and is currently unharmed. We are willing to return him in this such condition if Locutus of Borg will surrender himself for re-assimilation." "What if I refuse to come?" Picard asked. "Lieutenant Commander Data will die. Resistance is Futile." Picard signalled to Briggs for the channel to be closed. "Suggestions?" He asked. Riker stood up. "The Borg are fooling you. Even if Data is still alive, its obvious you're going to be used to access Starfleet Communications." Picard sighed. "But would saving Data not be the noble thing to do?" he asked. "Ambassador Spock said, 'The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few'." Riker said, "Consider that even if Data is saved, the rest of The United Federation of Planets will be assimilated. I don't want Data to be harmed, but he's got out of more difficult situations than this before and if you save him in that fashion, your only sacrificing the rest of the Federation. That's probably what the Borg expect you to do." "Indeed." Picard considered. "Red alert, all hands to battle stations. Charge phasers and photon torpedoes, and fire on the location I am sending to your station," He said to Briggs. Briggs fired. "Report," Picard said, "Their shields have dropped. Heavy damage to outer hull. They are returning fire." "Continue fire until you pick up a posotronic signature. When you find it, beam it up." "Aye sir, firing all weapons." Briggs said. Four bursts of light shot out of the Enterprise torpedo tubes and a large phaser burst issued from the phaser array. "Found it sir, energising.got it. Its Data, he's in transporter room 2." Picard tapped his combadge. "Data, have you got the shield frequency?" "Yes sir, 15326.26MHz." Data said across the comm. Picard turned to Briggs, "Match that frequency and fire all weapons." The Enterprise fired all weapons again. The Borg ship began exploding from the inside-out." "Helm, get us out of here, Maximum Warp!" Picard snapped. The young ensign at the helm jumped and then plotted an escape course at maximum warp. The Enterprise escaped the explosion.  
  
Captains Log, Stardate: 55123.5; The Borg threat appears to have been lifted. No more Borg activity has been detected in The Neutral Zone, The Sol Sector, or anywhere else in The Alpha Quadrant. I have requested that Lt Reginald Barclay send a thank you with the next transmission to Voyager on behalf of the United Federation of Planets, as we couldn't have stopped The Borg without Captain Janeway's help. The Enterprise is now returning to The Neutral Zone to continue its previous patrol.  
  
Epilogue  
  
USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Sovereign Class Starship, The Neutral Zone, Beta Quadrant, The Romulan Star Empire Two days later  
  
The door bleeped. "Come," Picard said. The doors hissed open and in came - to Picard's shock - the tall figure of The Traveller, accompanied by the slightly shorter figure of Wesley Crusher. "Hello Captain," The Traveller said calmly, "We need to talk." 


End file.
